Continued improvements in hydraulically treated nonwoven fabrics is of interest in personal care products (e.g. baby diapers, feminine care, adult products) both for functional and perceptual reasons. In particular, abrasion resistance and softness are properties that are of interest. However, improvements that provide abrasion resistance generally decrease softness and improvements that improve softness generally decrease abrasion resistance. Accordingly, a nonwoven fabric that combines both abrasion resistance and softness is desired.